Fight For Freedom
by Legato1
Summary: [A/U, Possible B/K?] When blood and metal collide to form chaos, a rebellion is formed. Led by the mysterious and unpredictable Battousai, they must now fight to reclaim what is rightfully theirs.


****

A Fight for Freedom

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction

Written By: Legato

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Duh.

Story Description: (A/U) Dark days are falling on Tokyo. When blood and metal collide to create chaos, a rebellion is formed. Led by the mysterious and unpredictable Battousai, they must now fight to reclaim what is rightfully theirs.

Authors' Notes: At the bottom.

Added July 20th, 2003: Eep! Fanfiction.Net deleted this story by mistake, so I had to reload it. . Here it is again, with a few modifications.

******************

****

Chapter One: A New Threat Begins to Surface

__

04.15.3224

The air is thick with the impending genocide. My hands are shackled behind my back, helpless to stop this madman, Makoto Shishio from committing his crimes. All I can do right now is watch…and listen… as light and dark will clash violently in a sea of blood and metal. 

=-Battousai-=

******************

A young lady with the fairest of complexions held a small clay mug in her delicate hands, taking the smallest of sips. The soothing liquid flavored with many exotic blends pleased her taste buds as her paper-thin lips twitched into a tight smile. 

"The tea is wonderful Dr. Gensai." She commented in a soft tone of voice, "But you didn't have to make me this…"

The doctor, age taking its toll on the outside, but able to keep the untainted spirit of a newborn baby within held up his hand to squish any further protest from his young friend.

"Nonsense Kaoru. That's Hanas' special blend of tea you're drinking there. She insisted I let you try some. Besides it's the least I could do since you are always gracious enough to watch over my two grand-daughters."

Kaoru shook her head, the smile never leaving her face.

"I don't need to be repaid for watching Little Ayame and Suzume." She looked down at the young girls taking a nap beside her. "I don't know what I would do without your company. That is the only payment I need."  
  
Dr. Gensai knew what Kaoru was hinting at and couldn't help but feel something-persistent tug at the emotional strings of his heart. This girl deserved more out of life. 

Kaoru tucked a loose strand of hair behind the lobe of her left ear before taking another sip of the strange, but delicious tea.

"How is he Kaoru?"  
  
Her lips parted the dying warmth billowing from the flavored water, twin bluish-gray orbs surging in the direction of the elder doctor.

"He is fine." Those three words were spoken with some degree of difficulty. Before Dr. Gensai could say anymore however, the older of the two children, Ayame, stirred in front of them. It was almost an automatic response for Suzume to follow suit; the little ones were almost like twins the way they operated, always inseparable and able to predict how the other one was feeling or how they would react.

"Grandpa...?" The younger girl inquired with a hint of uncertainty in her high-pitched voice as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyelids. 

The doctor chuckled robustly. His love for his grandchildren was fierce and unfaltering. "Yes it's me. Did you two have fun with Kaoru today?"

Ayame was already on her feet in a hurry, latching her small arms around Kaoru's slender upper appendage.

"Yes and Auntie Kaoru promised she take us to see the fishies tomorrow!"

Suzume crawled over and hugged Kaoru's other arm.

"Fishies! Fishies!"  
  
The raven-haired girls' eyes crinkled up and both her and the doctor shared in the laughter. 

"Well that does sound interesting indeed. I am sure you three will have a great time together."  
  
"Can Grandpa come to see the fishies with us too Auntie Kaoru?" Ayame questioned as Suzume continued to chirp in the background about the "fishies".

"I wouldn't have a problem with it, but..." She casted a sidelong glance at the doctor who just nodded solemnly.

"Grandpa is going to be busy with work so I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The girls pouted but he continued regardless with a twinkle in his eye, "But instead, can I take all of you out for some ice cream this evening? My treat."  
  
"Ice cream!" Ayame and Suzume chorused in unison together happily, already forgiving their grandfather for not being able to join them for observing fish in their natural habitat. The look on their faces was priceless.

"What about you Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head no. She would have loved to join them for ice cream but she had _other business_ to take care of as she explained to Dr. Gensai who quickly caught on.

"I understand," Dr. Gensai stood and silenced the protests of his grandchildren that their favorite person to spend their afternoons with was not tagging along afterall. "Now now... you'll see her again tomorrow."  
  
Kaoru gulped down the remaining tea in her cup and gingerly placed it on the saucer beside her before she too, stood as Ayame and Suzume both bounded towards the main gate.

"I guess that confirms you are going to see him." Dr. Gensai mused outloud as they followed at a slower pace.

"I have too."  
  
"Don't get too caught up in all of this."  
  
The look on Kaoru's visage reflected that of a perplexed young lady, unable to grasp and define the hidden meaning behind those spoken words. Her mouth opened, posed to say something but the elderly doctor beat her to it.

"I tell you this because I care for you like one of my own. And keep your eyes and ears open too please. Trust me. Strange things have been happening lately..." He looked like he wanted to add more but the girls had become impatient, calling on him to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." He nodded as everyone stepped outside the gate. The evening air carried the scent of innocence ever so pure. A few cherry blossom petals danced in the wind to their own accord. Everything seemed to be in perfect harmony but why did Kaoru suddenly feel a sense of foreboding flash before her? She shook it off; negative visions wouldn't ruin this evening.

"I want mint chocolate chip!" Ayame told Suzume who automatically agreed. That was their favorite ice cream flavor. Dr. Gensai patted both on the head, ushering them on ahead. 

"Goodbye." Kaoru said politely, bowing. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye!" The two girls waved, running down the cemented sidewalk. Dr. Gensai bowed back too and parted with these words...

"Be careful."

******************

"Your majesty. The honor you wish to bestow upon me is such an honor I do not deserve. I recommend that you…"  
  
"Such an absurd notion, Mr. Shishio." Emperor Meiji interjected, cutting off any further protest. "This has been something long overdue since the end of the Revolution."  
  
"But in charge of the Ministry of Defense sire? Those are big shoes to fill with the superb job Lord Yamagata did during his unfortunate short tenure."

Emperor Meiji looked down at the mess of papers cluttering his workspace. While he was hailed a valiant hero for his efforts to usher in this era of peace, even going so far as being the man to transform this land to the pinnacle of success, it didn't cover the fact that he wasn't the tidiest ruler around. He tried stacking them into neater piles so he could sort them and categorize them later as he replied.

"Makoto. The land of Nippon is in your debt for helping us overthrow the barbaric rule of the Yukishiro's that reigned for centuries just ten years ago. You have further aided our campaign of maintaining the peace by suppressing pockets of resistance, which have crept up and try to return us to the days of oppression. Most notable was your remarkable job preventing an uprising of angry citizens in the Seinon district last year." Emperor Meiji's smile that played across his face vanished as quickly as it came. "Since Lord Yamagata's mysterious disappearance, I need someone to take his place. You are that someone, Mr. Shishio. An ideal candidate to take over the position."

All Makoto Shishio could do was bow in place.

"Then I accept this most prestigious honor and will do the best job I am capable of, but only until Lord Yamagata returns." But Shishio knew the former Minster of Defense would not return. He already made sure of it.

"Very well then Shishio." Emperor Meiji pushed aside the most recent stack of papers he created then added, "And you will attend the royal inauguration of your newly appointed position from being the Head of the Police Department. That will be tomorrow promptly at seventeen-hundred hours."  
  
Shishio again bowed.

"Do not worry your Excellence. I promise to be there with a bang. Although I am curious as to who might take over my title then."  
  
Emperor Meiji chuckled. "I haven't decided. I was thinking of my good friend, Goro Fujita but I do believe he is busy with other personal matters. I think our very own Kowaji is a fine choice, don't you?"  
  
"Both are qualified." And with those words, Makoto Shishio excused himself closing the door behind him as he went.

"I do not like that man." the shadowed figure standing behind the Emperor confined.

"If you are going to base someone on looks Mr. Shinomori, that is rather shallow of you." Aoshi's eyes flickered briefly in the Emperor's direction. "The bandages wrapped around his body are due to the burns he received. Burns caused by the very men he will now be in charge of. He says he holds no grudges, claiming it was an accident and the incident has taught him many lessons about life but still… it's quite ironic how certain events play out in the end."  
  
Emperor Meiji spun around in his chair, taking a look outside through the enormous picture window. The glorious metropolis of Tokyo was sprawled out before them in all her might and glory.

"Besides, his assets with both the sword and extensive knowledge of how a battlefield is suppose to be operated has been most valuable in allowing us to reconstruct this thriving city you see before you."  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and nodded politely before turning back to face the double doors, which led in and out of Emperor Meiji's personal office.

__

"And he who helped build it can just as easily tear it down again."

******************

Shishio left the Emperor's office planting the final seeds that would soon blossom into total slaughter and destruction. The fools didn't know what was about to hit them. The element of surprise was Shishio's trump card.

Waiting for him outside his Majesty's palace was a boy, no older than 15 winters. Standing beside a parked limousine, he had a head of sepia hair and he carried with him a radiant smile that never seemed to go away. The right corner of Makoto's mouth began to form a knowing grin, further tugging the outer rim of his hood to help conceal his identity more.

"Soujiro."  
  
******************  
  
Eyes cursed the color of amber starred down at the empty jug. Damn. Did he really down another whole one already? He must have been gaining a stronger tolerance for sake, unofficially dubbed the drink to wash all your troubles away. And boy did he have a lot of those.

"Another!" The husky voice commanded to the bartender behind the counter, leaving no room for argument. His weight shifted from one foot to another as his lean figure inclined forward, elbows propped against the edge of the countertop. He was short in stature and at first glance could be mistaken for a female because of that. It did not help that his mane was tinted the color of the richest blood; a hair cord held the long hair back in a high ponytail with long, thick, messy bangs framing the handsomely-chiseled features of his face. The only thing that marred his beauty was a twin scar resembling an "x" or a cross on his left cheek, depending on your interpretation. 

A true lady-killer. 

The bartender, who had been cleaning dusty shotglasses with an old rag looked between his client and the five empty gourds set beside him. He really must have had a bad day, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. You've had too much to dri--"  
  
He never got the chance to finish his sentence. A blade stained with the dried blood of those slain by its owner was pinned against his throbbing adam's apple; enough pressure was applied to administer a tiny, but steady trickle of the thick ruby liquid. A nice, swift clean cut across would silence him permanently.

It was as if someone pulled the plug that fed the life force bursting inside the tobacco-infested room. Everyone who wasn't too intoxicated enough to not notice what was going on had their attention focused on the scene played out before them. The bartender was obviously in shock, trembling like a leaf. It all happened in one graceful fluid motion despite the fact this man already downed five gallons of sake. His brain had not even registered him unsheathing his sword and pouncing on the tabletop. Now he was in a crouching position, sword drawn and posed to attack, those amber eyes burning with raw anger. 

It took everything inside the Hitokiri Battousai to not be tempted into spilling some blood at that very moment.

Words passed silently between them; a mutual understanding. The man with the sword wanted more sake and the bartender complied; he had too if he wanted to live long enough to serve another customer.

"Here." He said, voice mixed with anger and fear. Moreso the latter. "But I request that you leave after this for the safety of my customers."  
  
Battousai agreed to the conditions, silently resheathing his weapon. Stepping off and landing with a soft thud, he turned on his heel and waited as the bartender brought him his drink. The mood inside now was tense, very stiff. This did not please the Battousai. All eyes were trained on him, afraid that even the slightest movement or sound might send him into a violent rampage. Battousai carried that look of one whom should be feared and that pleased him. 

After satisfying his thirst and craving with one elongated gulp, he slammed the jug down with much force, several patrons nearby flinched automatically. Not feeling the need to pay tonight, he ambled across the room, the wooden planks beneath his zori-clad feet moaned in protest with each applied footstep. Everyone's breath was held in check waiting until the assassin calmly barged out, his exit was responded with a unanimous sigh of relief. They were spared tonight.

Battousai strode out of the small tavern that had established itself right outside the city limits. The sun had nearly set and he should have felt comfort that night was coming. It was his favorite time since he was better efficient under the cover of darkness. But something was gnawing inside the pit of his stomach. He knew what was to come, the chaos that would send them spiraling back to the blood-soaked times of the past. But a demon such as himself shouldn't have cared, right? His mind-set was still that of the Devil himself. All the Battousai lived for was the adrenaline rush of manslaughter. Killing was the only skill that he possessed. Living in the shadows was his fate.

Some time passed and the sun had completely bowed down to its moon counterpart. A cool breeze slapped against his stony visage as he had found refuge for the night in the Great Forest. Battousai lurked high above the forest floor, in the same tree he had returned to nearly every night for the past ten years given his schedule. It was his home. His. Noone could touch it, noone had permission to. There was too many memories here and these memories served as a security blanket for him. 

Gazing outwards, he had a perfect view of the revered Tokyo. The city sparkled with an intense flair at night and it was such a shame that he was banned from every setting foot inside the city for the rest of his life. It was also a shame that because of that, he had no means of warning the people residing within of the danger lurking just around the corner. 

"Tomorrow he will strike just as planned," he brought his sheathed weapon closer, protectively hugging it against his chest, _"And when he does, all hell will break loose."_

******************

"Mr. Shishio," the boy chirped in a gleeful manner as their designated method of transportation cruised at a reasonable speed through the side streets of Tokyo. He already handed Shishio a clean wineglass and was now attempting to pop the cork to a fat bottle of wine, "I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Shishio sighed. The cork popped then as if on cue, startling the boy for an instant as his facial expression registered surprise but just as quickly, that trademark smile of his returned.

"The bad news."

The scorched digits of Shishio held the wineglass as the young boy poured the plum liquid into its mouth, briefing him on current events.

"The good news is that I've received word from Mr. Hoji that your army is ready to commence attack at full strength by mid-morning tomorrow," Soujiro paused, then added, "At your command of course."

Makoto eyed Soujiro with some degree of confusion as a few straggling drops dripped down into the pool of wine. Didn't he just ask for… never mind.

"Bad news Soujiro."

Soujiro set the wine bottle down.  
  
"The bad news is Mr. Owanbo is lost somewhere out there." He emphasized his statement by spreading his arms out as wide as he could, "So he might not make it on time."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Shishio sipped at the bitter tasting wine, "By this time tomorrow, Tokyo will be mine to claim. I will have every last peace loving citizen groveling before me, stripped naked of their rights as human beings. They will be mine to control, like a puppeteer controlling all his little marionettes." The mere thought of sheer power within his grasp made him break out into a fit of malicious laughter.  
  
All the boy could do was smile.

******************

Author's Notes: Well that's it for the first chapter! How did I do? I'd appreciate anything whether it is praise, criticism, questions, ideas, whatever! In case you can't tell, I find it hard to write as the Battousai and he is my favorite too! *Pout* But your reviews are ultimately what fuel me to write write write and keep trying my best! ^_^ Please keep in mind that many, many more cast members from Rurouni Kenshin are to come in future chapters! And yes, many of them will be slightly messed up to my own desire. *Mad laughter* ^_^ 

So click that REVIEW button or I'll send Battousai after you! 

  
  



End file.
